Ranipla
Ranipla (AKA Tarvos, Ran, Rani, RMDJ, R4, Tarvo, AAAAA, Guy who makes music for fun, Mr. Wanted to be a rapper when he was 10 but gave up a year later to try and become a programmer and engineer in which he gave up again to try and learn science in which he gave up yet again to try programming again in WHICH HE GAVE UP AGAIN to try music) is a Sub-par Multi-genre Music Producer/Musician who creates the soundtrack for Elements Awoken. Found Here and creates more music Here. Music As stated before, Tarvos is EA's first musician, teamed up with fellow producer Genih Wat. Whom he has been working with for a while now. Toy Slime Music Box Music Box is the theme of the first Miniboss, Toy Slime. This slime follows a very subtle and less dramatic approach than the other themes, conveying a casual 'You're fighting this boss' feel... • Genih WAT now claims 'Boxy' as a real word. • Ranipla wants the Toy slime to look like a slime made purely out of lego's. Wasteland Sandstorm Curtain Sandstorm Curtain is the theme of Wasteland which replaces the old theme of 'Royal Vaccination' Trivia: • Ran states and I quote: "Whilst Creating the track, I got some anxiety rushing through, mainly because I was scared the instrument choice was not good enough, like this guitar doesn't sound 'surfy' enough or these light instruments don't sound dramatic. Eventually I went with what I had and made this... Hopefully it's good." Infernace Phoenix Ashes Phoenix Ashes is the theme of Infernace, replacing the original "Embodiment of Hell" which has gotten so much popularity to the point that Rani dislikes the exposure because of it, therefore he made this track to keep his sanity. Trivia: • Better than the old one • Fuck you, that's objective. Scourge Fighter Binary Overload Binary Overload is the theme of Scourge Fighter, replacing the old theme "Mechanical Imbalance." The track uses some similar instrumentation and follows the same genre and theme. Trivia: • no • yes Regaroth Storm's Battle Storm's Battle is the theme of Regaroth. The first instance of using sampled lightning to add to the theme. This track did not recieve much praise as the replaced track won more love. Although the pair don't agree with the change, they at least get the final say. Trivia: • The cover is the first of its kind. • The old version was repetitive. The Celestial The Cosmic Web The Cosmic Web is the Theme of Celestial that alternates between 4 different songs that correspond to the lunar element of the Celestial. The Cosmic Web replaces the original theme for its improvement on many aspects. Trivia: • Four songs are: Dissonant Lullaby (Stardust), Abyssal Philosophy (Vortex), • Death of Aurora (Solar), Nova's Corruption (Nebula) in order. Permafrost Coldblooded Cry (The Awakening Mix) Coldblooded Cry is the new theme for Permafrost. Being a Liquid Drum and Bass track which experiments with the rhythms for DnB. The theme was remastered since the old theme was too calm and subtle for a boss fight. Trivia: • "The Awakening Mix" is there to signify that it has been replaced. • The cover is outdated but since the resprite is so similar, very few will take notice and thus nobody bothered to change it. Also FUCK YOU WINDOWS UPDATES! Obsidious For The Fallen For The Fallen is the theme of Obsidious, replacing the old track "Crystallised Meltdown". What else is there to say? Trivia: • idk • ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Aqueous Final Avengeance Final Avengeance is the theme of Aqueous, the (hottest) waifu of the mod. The track used to be called 'Avengeance' but after 2 edits, this is the result. UGHHH! (also screw whoever changed the title to "aqueo waifu". jk love ya.) Trivia: • The Soundcloud Cover has 'Quick Edit' written on it. • Aqueous is hot. The Ancient Quartet "They were dragon me out" "Because Quote:" "Eye have no idea" You Think I'm Finished? Heh.... I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!! The Ancient Quartet is a set of 4 tracks (3 tracks appear on SoundCloud; 2 tracks have been amalgamated.) and currently only The Finale of the Quartet has a cover, therefore that's what we will showcase. Trivia: • There's a reason the Guardian's theme is so underwhelming. • Nobody is sorry for the Ancient Miniboss' theme names. Dawn of the Void {Trilogy} �������� ������������ The first track in the Trilogy Phase 1 л0̷̅̿ ɯ̵̖̯̣͓͚͈̮́̾͋̌̀̓́͜͜ͅa̴̋̓̓̈̍͝т̷тeя The second track in the Trilogy Phase 2 ∀uʇᴉ Wɐʇʇǝɹ The Miniboss track in the Trilogy Miniboss Trivia: • All 3 tracks include the word "Matter" in the title. • Anti Matter was the first instance of hearing the voices of RMDJ and Genih WAT. (albeit severely edited) Volcanox Inner Core Inner Core is the theme of the Post-ML hell boss 'Volcanox'. Being the first record of Ranipla making Hardcore in any track. Trivia: • The motif used to be complex... Now it's just C2-C3-C2-C3-C2-C3-C#2-C#3... • idfk Void Leviathan Eternal Dusk Eternal Dusk is the theme of Void Leviathan, arguably harder than some Post-ML calamity bosses. R4 says and I quote: "The Beginning reminds me of Demonstar Shareware and the bridge vocal chords remind me of something I don't remember... Territory War on that space level thing!... idk." and Genih Wat says and I quote: "I am suddenly reminded of Cave Story, or one of those indie-games where they use more pixelated music". They weren't even inspired, it just seemed like a happy accident. Azana Dying Azure Dying Azure is the theme of Azana, the current final boss of the mod, however soon to be replaced. The track features instruments and styles similar to that of DM Dokuro, using the Touhou tubular bells (AKA Calamity bells) and setting in the same genre (Orchestral Rock). Trivia * e Archived Music Here is some music that was originally in the soundtrack but then changed. Long Lost, Permafrost Avengeance, Aqueous Avengeance {Awoken}, Aqueous Royal Vaccination, Wasteland Other Contributions Tarvo has also made other contributions, being one of the spriters for Unity, Lunar Shell and Energy Geode. AAAAA has made many suggestions that are now in the works for EA's future updates and doing other miscellaneous contributions just out of the blue. Trivia • Ranipla uses Ableton Live 10 Intro (that's what the modules came with) so making music is harder for him than most musicians, that is why he's sub-par. • Do not request Chiptune to him or ask him to collab with a different artist (unless perhaps it is yourself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ).